


Certain

by Acezes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Origins, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acezes/pseuds/Acezes
Summary: AU where the love square is inverted (Adrien likes Mari, Mari likes Chat).What do you do if you're in love with a superhero? Marinette has it easy, because they're both superheroes, but Chat isnt interest in Ladybug or her identity- no one in Paris knows who she is. Which makes it hard to rant to Alya.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt want to spend a lot of time on exposition. Assume everything beforehand is canon (except Chat Noir didnt claim to love LB). Future chapters will be longer!

The brunette opened her umbrella, and took a step down the stairs.

"Wait!" cried Adrien, despite being literally 2 centimeters away from this bitch smfh. The girl stops walking and looks back, mildly upset.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me," said Adrien.

Marinette's lips upturned slightly, and she held out her arm.

"It's raining. I'll walk you to your car."  
He makes to grab the umbrella, too, causing it to collapse on her head. She gently lifts it up to peer at him, and starts to giggle.

The rain fell like how he fell in love, with a beat of his heart that sounded like thunder. He flushed. Marinette re-opened the umbrella.

Adrien climbed into his car. 

"See you tomorrow," Marinette said as she turned to walk home.

Adrien stares at her back as she walks away.

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg emerges from Adrien's pocket, rolling onto his shoulder lazily.

"Whatever," Adrien says, amused, "she's just a friend. Oh… a friend." Adrien smiles to himself as the car pulls away.

Tikki swirls up to Marinette's cheek and hugs it. Her chest swells up, and she walks home, bouncing on her heels.

A half block away, a man stands under his own umbrella.  
"Excellent choice, master." A small green kwami says.  
"Those two are made for each other!" The man says coolly.


	2. Evillustrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, in my timezone its still friday.
> 
> Sorry for the filler.

It's cool in Hawk Moth's lair. Gabriel Agreste walks in, and the temperature drops a few degrees.

"Dark wings rise!" The man cries, and his cloth butterflies come to life, creating a gust that makes him shiver a bit with excitement.

"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed?" His cane grows in his hand and he walks to the center of the room. "Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support.

"But I dont give this kind of power for free." A butterfly falls into his palm and turns dark violet. "I have a couple of items that need retrieving."

Many miles apart, the men grin together. "Just tell me what you want."

 

* * *

 

"The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien, and Alya!"

"Oh, so lucky!" Marinette says.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloé, and Marinette," the science teacher croaks. Alya sniggers.

"You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?" Marinette pouts. Alya glances back at Adrien, to find him also begging Alya to trade groups. _Not the puppy eyes..._  

"Fine, Marinette. But you owe me big for this." Alya rolls her eyes, but smiles slightly and kindly when she sees Adrien blush and grin.

"You're the best, Alya!" Marinette says, hugging her friend. Adrien texts her the same thing.

"I want the assignment done by the day after tomorrow. You will have time in class tomorrow. Find time after school to do it. Class dismissed!" Adrien hurriedly scrambles to Marinette, leaving a trail of lab papers from his bag. His teacher sternly glares.

"Hey Adrien! Need some help there?"

"Yes, thanks." he said blushing, too embarrassed to think of a pun.

"I'll catch you later, dude." Nino winked before slithering up and putting his arm around Alya.

_Déjè vu, eh Nath?_ thought Adrien.

After cleaning all the papers, Adrien holds out his hand and helps lift Marinette up. She smiled kindly at him.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked, walking out the door with him.

"I'm always free for you, 'Nette. Where do you want to go? The movies? To look at hamsters?" The bluenette giggled.

"No, I meant for the project. Do you and Nino want to come to my house? We can work from my room." Adrien flushed a deep red.

"Hah, I knew that's what you meant. Definitely. When should we come home? Er, to your home?"

"How's 5 o'clock?"

"Perfect, I'll tell Nino." The pair faced each other on the last steps of the school. Marinette eyed his limo.

"Are you sure your dad will be ok with it?"

"Don't worry. He'll understand how important this is to me." _Or, I sneak out as Chat Noir, and visit my princess._ "And Nino."

"I'll see you, then." She waved goodbye and walked to the right. He waved back a little too enthusiastically and stepped in his car.

 

* * *

 

 "Absolutely not." His father drawled. "But, father-"

"No something of mine will be outside at that hour. I'm sure your teacher will understand. Go practice piano." His father dismissed him.

Adrien stormed the hall and into his room. "Kid?" Plagg said, his voice quieter than usual.

"Plagg, claws out."

 

* * *

 

 

"I swear, Marinette! I regret making a deal with the devil. Let's trade back, I'm begging you." Alya pleaded.

"Cant, sorry, the boys are going to be here soon." Marinette gazed at the photos of her friends at the wall. Most of them were of her friends, but a good fourth were of Chat Noir and Ladybug. She had nothing she wanted to take down before they arrived.

"She just bought out her friend with a beret. A _hat_!" Alya seethed.

"Are you still in the bathroom? If you don't go back soon, theyre going to go through your stuff." Mari knew that from experience.

"Ugh, fine." A squeak from a door was heard from the phone. "They're still- Mari! A giant hair dryer is chasing Chloé!"

Marinette misstepped and fell backwards. "Do you think Nathaniel was akumatized?!"

"Yes! And I'm about to get footage, so I'll call you back!"

"Wait!" But Alya ended the call. "Theres no time for stalling. Tikki, sp-" Before she could transform, her window began to erase in clear, zig-zag lines. An akumatized Nathaniel flew in moments after.

"It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?" The girl asked, hiding behind her chair.

"I just wanted to see you." He stepped off his platform and took a small, shaky step towards the girl. Marinette remembered what Alya said.

"Are you going to hurt me? Like you did Chloé?" He stepped back, his eyes widened.

"You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and… you're perfect and I could never hurt you. Chloé is cruel and selfish."

Marinette glanced at the wall, as if there was a camera recording her for a T.V. show. Her expression was deadpan. She stepped out from the chair.

"Cant argue with that… and that's, uh… very, um flattering! Uh, thank you?"

"So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today and uh, would you want to come to my party?" He extend over a hand drawn invitation. Mari stared at another "camera" over his shoulder.

"I would love to! I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition. You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence." Mari raised a hand to her forehead for dramatic affect.

"For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre Dame, at sunset." He steps back on his platform and flies again swiftly, presumably to hurriedly set the scene.

"I think a cool cat needs to crash this party. Need a friendly feline's hand? Or should I say paw, princess?" Chat Noir in the flesh drops down from the balcony. Mari trips backwards onto her swivel chair again, blushing.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Mari said, flustered.

"I followed the akuma here. Couldn't attack without our favorite hero, Ladybug. So I listened to you and your love bug's, uh, cat-astrophic conversation." Chat carefully stepped over the small mess the akuma made over to the girl. "I think you need a guardian angel, in case that akuma comes back."

"Hear you- didnt you cheer- I mean- didn't you hear him? He wants me to meet him at sun set. I think I'll be safe here. "

"I don't want to take any chances endangering our prettiest citizen. Why don't we go meet him?" Chat sprawled on Mari's lounge chair. "Without Ladybug, I'm going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?"

"Without ladybug?" Mari stood up from the chair and started walking to the hero. "Aren't you a duo?" Mari irrationally felt a bit upset. Why was she so jealous of herself? _Pull yourself together!_

"Ladybug will show up later. I don't think she'll mind if we do the heavy lifting beforehand."

"What do I do?" She sat down next to him, laying her head beside his.

"Just get that drawing pencil away from him, princess. I'll take care of the rest." He booped her nose, smiled, and was sitting up the next second. "I'll see you on the Seine."

And he was gone. Mari flushed. "Chat was in my room."

"Earth to Marinette! Are we really going to let Chat do this? He's supposed to work with Ladybug, not involve citizens!" Tikki flew out from the cookie jar, up to Marinette, who wasnt listening but instead touched her nose.

"Marinette!"

"Boop," whispered Mari.

"At least tell Adrien and Nino you won't be home!"

"Oh, right! Thanks Tikki." Marinette picked up her phone to find Nino had already backed out. Marinette dialed Adrien number on her phone, but it went to voicemail. "Hey! Um, I'm sorry but you cant come over tonight…. My, uh, room is super messy. How about tomorrow? Bye!"

"Well, flying in from a window and knocking over my mannequin will make a room messy. It wasn't completely a lie! Tikki, spots on!"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Paris, Chat Noir lunged over rooftops, growing closer to the Seine. His baton rang. He parked on top of Notre Dame and answered the call.

"Hey, LB! This akuma is pretty good at hiding, no?" Ladybug was not visible, as she was using her yo-yo to fly over Paris.

"I cant believe we've been searching for 2 hours. We'll have to go back to plan A, kitty."

"Finally! Let's go." Chat ended the call and leaped off the cathedral onto one of the many bridges over the Seine. Meanwhile, Ladybug hopped into a deserted street.

"Tikki, spots off." Marinette walked as inconspicuously as she could to the Seine. A boy emerged from the water. He took of his scuba gear and erased it.

"Happy birthday!"

"Marinette!" The Evilustrator grins hugely and runs up toward her. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Its so beautiful." It was just a large boat with some bushes and a mini Eiffel Tower, but Marinette was a good little slytherin who knew flattery could go a long way.

"You like it? Well, hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started." He jumped from where Mari was to by the Tower. Just as he was about to draw, he groaned, exasperated.

"Huh?" Mari said, looking at him confusedly.

"Sorry, it's just hard to draw in the dark." He pointed at the sky. The clouds have just seized the moon's light. Nath then created a huge bright moon over the Tower.

"Come on, I'll play some music for you." They sat down on a bench, and Nath began to play elegant music from his pad.

Chat Noir was only… a lot jealous, one could say. He hopped from building to building, bridge to bridge, loathing this boat ride and Mari's fake laughter. Why couldn't he just have been satisfied with her as Adrien? Scoffing at himself, he finally jumps on the boat and hides in the back, making firm eye contact with Marinette.

"Can I draw you something special for your birthday?" She grabs the pen and smiles, flirting at him.

"That would be amazing." Chat made a sound, and the akuma victim glanced to see a glimpse of his face.

"Marinette." He said firmly. "Give me my pencil back. I need to draw something. Now!"

"No, I'm keeping it!" Mari snatched the one and leapt up. "Chat Noir! Now!" Finally! Chat Noir jumped up from behind and extended his staff to keep the Evillustrator from attacking Mari. He kicks the staff, knocking over the pencil back into his grasp. Chat Noir falls over next to Mari.

"You're working with him?! I'm so stupid… you're just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!" He draws a cube, entrapping them. "I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's getting a lesson she'll never forget!" He jumped off the boat and started running towards the highest rated hotel in Paris.

"We've been penned in! Literally!" Chat nabs the sides with his baton before remembering his manners. "Of course, not that I mind being trapped with you, my lady."

_He's so different when I'm Ladybug_ , Mari sighs.

"Chat, your stick! Like this!" She positions his stick upwards and pushes the button the extend it.

"Great thinking! You're a genius!" Chat holds onto her tight, causing then both to blush.

"Blyeah, noat choi- chat chooir- I mean-" Chat gently places her on the stone ground and smiles.

"Well, it almost worked! I gotta go. A superhero's work is never done." He leans on his staff, and counts his fingers. "Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting… I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later." Chat winks and bounces off.

_Yeah right. He should be thanking me!_

"Tikki, spots on!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey!" Adrien says, appearing magically (???) on the other side of Mari's locker.

"Gah! You scared me!"

"I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday! Were you scared?"

"Me, scared? Pfft. It was a dream. Chat Noir's a superhero, afterall." Adrien blushed lightly.

"Okay… so, what do you think of Chat Noir? Was he awesome?"

"I mean, yes! It was so cool fighting by his side. Chat Noir is the best. Hey, are we still on for completing the project tonight?"

Adrien, a deep red, squeaked "Yes!" and "See you in class!" before hiding in the bathroom.

 

"You realise you blabbered on to Marinette, just to ask her how cool your fursona is?" Plagg sighed.

"I'm going to her house for the second day in a row!" He squeaked.

"Boy, you have got to get better control over your emotions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :) next time it wont be a filler. I just didnt want you guys to have an empty stomach while I work on the Real Plot (tm). 
> 
> I'm so tired Haha. I stayed up late because I wanted this done for you all!!! I'm going to bed now :) I hope there aren't too many grammar errors haha. Next time will be the real plot I s w e a r.
> 
> Evillustrator is a great MariChat episode 👌👌👌

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment I write faster ;)  
> I appreciate every kudo!


End file.
